


[Art|| Little Bit Alexis]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: Alexis in her audition outfit (Tumblr prompt doodle #1)]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	[Art|| Little Bit Alexis]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/189911359971) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
